


Drive

by onlyasdark



Series: Prompt-a-palloza [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasdark/pseuds/onlyasdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa picks her up at 4:53am and Clarke smells like booze, drugs, and sweat / Lexa picks her up at 3:43am and Clarke holds her hand the whole way home.  </p><p>College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

The “saga,” as Raven refers to it, began the second semester of her junior year when Clarke finally broke up with Finn.

She wasn’t sad, not really, more so upset, pissed, angry, and _relieved_. 

She went out alone that night, without telling Octavia or Raven, and got drunk at some random frat house.  She knew no one there but every time a boy offered her a shot, she took it.    

Octavia called and Raven called and Bellamy called, too. 

She rejected all their calls but the room was starting to spin and this dark haired boy, who bore a striking resemblance to Finn, was dancing too close.

She scrolled through her phone and stopped at the name “Lexa Cutie” in her phone.  She had only known Lexa for a semester.  She was a Political Science major and most certainly the most intelligent person she’d ever met.   

Lexa matched her at every level. 

When Clarke took Human Rights as an elective – at Octavia’s urging because “Professor Indra is literally the shit” – she found herself often admiring the eloquent remarks of Lexa. 

When Octavia told her to “stop drooling” and “I’ll introduce you,” Clarke stuttered, and she never stutters.

When Lexa smiled and suggested they study together for the exam, they didn’t study but they did stay up until 3:00am talking, arguing.

The librarians eventually kicked them out.  

There were movie nights and dinner dates.  There were mini-golf outings and paint balling. 

There were moments when Lexa looked at her like she was the only person in the room. 

And there were moments when Clarke looked at her the same.

Thinking about it, Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach and she pressed the call button. 

“Clarke?” Lexa picked up on the first ring, her voice groggy.

“Lexa, I’m – I.” As soon as she heard that voice, soft and curious, she sobered up.  She didn’t know what to say.  It was 2:37am on a Thursday night and Lexa had an 8:00am and she was an awful person and Lexa was probably sleeping and Lexa didn’t care and… 

“Clarke, is everything alright?” Lexa asked, snapping Clarke out of her thought.

“Can you please pick me up? I’m drunk and I just -”

“Where are you?” Lexa cut her off and Clarke heard shuffling, presumably Lexa getting out of bed.

“107 W. College.”

“Okay, I’m on my way. Wait outside.” And with that the line went dead and Clarke felt tears welling in her eyes. 

Because Lexa cared and Lexa was coming and Lexa cared.

././././././. 

Lexa arrived at 2:42am and Clarke swore she sped the whole way.  She got out of her car and jogged up to the steps, avoiding drunk college kids as she walked.  

Before she got a chance to say anything, Clarke was on her feet and launching herself into Lexa’s arms. 

Clarke’s hands clung around her neck and for Lexa, it took a second to register, before Clarke felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.   

“Thank you for coming.” She whispered into the nape of Lexa’s neck and she felt the girl shiver.  She felt Lexa nod, her grip tightening.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” she said, leading her to her car and even holding the door open for her.

The drive was quiet for the most part with the exception of Lexa’s low hums and the tapping of her fingers on the steering wheel.

When Clarke saw her apartment come into view she felt sick to her stomach, not quite ready for the confrontation or the lecture she would receive from her roommates.

“Can I sleep at your house tonight?”

Lexa’s response was a nod and a swiftly executed U-turn.

“You know, if politics doesn’t work out, you might have a career in NASCAR.” Clarke pointed out, bringing a smile to Lexa’s face.

./././././

Clarke woke up in Lexa’s bed to 26 missed calls and 38 unread messages from Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy.  Finn called too, but that she was less concerned about.

She ignored the calls for the time being, hoping O and Raven weren’t concerned enough to do something rash like call her mother or file a police report. 

She walked out into the kitchen to find Lexa sitting at the counter, a coffee mug in one hand and a book about the Arab Spring in the other. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and yet, it didn’t take away from her beauty in the least bit. 

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa says without taking her eyes off her book, a slight smirk coloring her features when she finally looks up.

Lexa nods to the cup of coffee and pancakes at the opposite end of the counter.

“Good morning and thanks for last night.” Clarke replies and can’t help the red that is most certainly spreading across her cheeks as she sits down at the empty seat. 

“I called Octavia and let her know you were staying the night.  They were worried about you.” Lexa says with a shrug and Clarke knows there is no judgment in her statement. 

“I broke up with Finn.”

“Oh?” Lexa responds, her eyes searching, and Clarke swears she hears something like hope in her voice, something optimistic, something rare.

 ././././.

Lexa picks her up at 1:07am and they laugh the whole way home at Raven and Anya’s attempts at secrecy.  Lexa hugs her before they go to sleep and Clarke is convinced she’ll never let go.  Clarke asks her to stay with her that night.  Lexa, Clarke, Anya and Raven eat breakfast together in the morning.     

Lexa picks her up at 4:53am and Clarke smells like booze, drugs, and sweat.  Her dad died a year ago today, she tells her.  Lexa carries her into her apartment and gently tucks Clarke in under the covers.  Clarke swears she feels lips on her forehead before everything goes black. 

Lexa picks her up at 3:43am and Clarke holds her hand the whole way home.  Lexa’s thumb strokes the back of her hand and they fall asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by Anya and Raven bursting into the apartment at 7:30am, proclaiming its time to start their day, and dragging them out hiking. 

Lexa picks her up at 11:32pm and Clarke hasn’t touched alcohol all night.  They cuddle and watch Disney movies till morning.  Lexa misses her 8:00am for the first time in her life and even laughs about it, looking at the clock read 11:00am.  

Lexa picks her up at 12:03am and Clarke smells like sex and looks like _regret_.  Lexa says nothing and drops her off at her apartment.  Clarke cries the rest of the night and doesn’t call for the next two weeks.

./././././

Lexa picks her up at exactly 1:23am from her apartment and says nothing as Clarke climbs into her car. 

And Clarke’s heart clenches because of course Lexa came.  Because even though she may say emotion is weakness, she cares.  She cares so very deeply.  Because of course even though Clarke fucked up, Lexa would never leave her stranded, alone, and scared.

Lexa was a constant.  She was strong and sturdy.  And maybe Clarke loved her.

Clarke watched Lexa’s face illuminate every time they passed a street lamp, and she couldn’t help the way her eyes landed on Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and her jaw, clenched, had not relaxed since Clarke stepped into the car. 

She was beautiful as ever, silently mouthing the words to some Halsey song.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” Clarke says quietly.  She had been wrestling with the idea for the past 14 nights.  When Raven, Anya, and Octavia finally lock her out of the apartment for “bringing down the mood,” she calls who she’s always called.

“Anytime, Clarke.” Lexa answers, eyes not meeting hers.  And it hurts.  It hurts to hear because Lexa means it with every fiber of her being.  She is so very good and Clarke is so very sorry. 

“How was the party?” Lexa asks, her voice even, disinterested.

“It was fine.  Raven and Anya finally made it official.” She smiles, thinking back to Raven's smirk and Anya's embarrassed huff when everyone cheered. 

“No shit?” Lexa’s laugh catches Clarke by surprise but she readily welcomes the smiles on Lexa’s face. 

“Guess I owe you $10.” Clarke groans. 

“Come on, Clarke, you really should have seen this coming,” Lexa finally looks at her, her lips forming a straight line, “Sometimes the joining of two people is an inevitability.” 

And there Lexa goes again, sounding much older than her years.

“You think so?” Clarke wonders, her head pressing against the back of her seat and her eyes following the street lamps with her eyes.

Clarke thinks Lexa might be her inevitability.   

She thinks about Lexa’s arms wrapped around her waist.  And Lexa’s critical debunking of every single movie they’ve ever watched together.  And of Lexa’s eye rolls at the library as Clarke threw paper balls at her.  She thinks of Lexa’s bruised knuckles after particularly hard training sessions with Anya.  She thinks of tears on Lexa’s cheek as she tells Clarke about the drunk driver who took Costia’s life.  She thinks of Lexa’s body molded against hers. 

She imagines Lexa’s lips against hers.

The city lights faded long ago and now there is just darkness and Lexa. 

Clarke feels the car slowing down and feels the gravel under the tires as Lexa pulls over to the side of the road.  Clarke looks at her questioningly but Lexa is still looking straight ahead, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“Come on.” Lexa says, opening her door and getting out of the car.  Clarke follows suit. 

Lexa walks around the front of the car and grabs her hand, pulling her into the field.  They walk over shrubs and tall grass and Clarke, though curious by nature, doesn’t question it. 

It’s calm and it’s the kind of quiet one doesn’t experience in the city. Suddenly Lexa stops and turns to face Clarke, her eyes drift to Clarke lips before she smiles.

“Look up.”

And when Clarke does she sees infinity.  She sees the sky like she hasn’t seen for years, not since her father took her to the middle of nowhere, Arizona. 

She told Lexa about that memory.  

And then there are tears in her eyes because Lexa remembered and Lexa is looking at her with that same hopeful expression in her eyes.

“Clarke, I-” 

She doesn’t finish because Clarke’s lips are upon herself.  Lexa is soft and she’s gentle and so, so lovely.  Her lips are moving against Clarke’s and they’re not greedy or possessive; they’re giving and taking and they’re everything. 

It’s 2:30am on a Saturday night and Clarke is in love with Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Long time no post. This is a little something to get me back into the writing spirit. I haven't written since the last time I updated Color Me. 
> 
> If anyone is still interested in Color Me, I will have an update coming up for you sometime this upcoming weekend! 
> 
> Also, I'm officially taking prompts so if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr @ justmenotwe.
> 
> Thanks all!


End file.
